


я могу. я буду.

by light_dragonix



Category: Family is coming! TV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я буду, потому что я могу. я могу. я буду. я могу.<br/>я могу ждать годами. я буду ждать годами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	я могу. я буду.

_я буду, потому что я могу. я могу. я буду. я могу.  
я могу ждать годами. я буду ждать годами._  
эй, хагён. как часто ты это повторял? повторял самому себе. повторял окружающим. повторял, повторял, повторял, вслух, шепотом, мысленно повторял.  
проговаривал раз за разом.  
когда она улыбалась, когда смеялась, откидывала за спину длинные волосы.  
когда не спала ночами, готовясь к экзаменам. когда смотрела по телевизору музыкальные программы. когда читала книги. когда тихонько подпевала своим песням.  
"спасибо большое, спасибо за мою любовь", тоненьким голосом пела она, а хагён проговаривал "могу. буду. могу".  
эй, хагён, тебе самому не надоело? хагён, жизнь проходит мимо. хагён, может хватит?  
не хватит. пусть проходит. не надоело.  
она показывала яркую сумку, подаренную кем-то. она рассказывала за столом о свидании. она хвасталась обручальным кольцом. белое золото тонкой нитью охватывало палец.  
она напевала "видеть тебя в свадебном платье, о, в свадебном платье".  
а хагён давился тихим "буду. могу. буду".  
эй, хагён. прекрати. хагён, не мучай себя. хагён, отпусти её.  
собери свои вещи, хагён. собери их и уезжай, подальше отсюда - уезжай. ты загубишь себя. свою жизнь, хагён.  
прошу тебя, прошу, хагён, уезжай. сними квартиру, живи сам, живи, хагён. это не жизнь, хагён. я не могу смотреть, как ты страдаешь, хагён. хагён, пожалуйста.  
 _без неё - не жизнь._


End file.
